


Warmth of Your Hand

by YEHFICSMAN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEHFICSMAN/pseuds/YEHFICSMAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi always felt there was a barrier keeping him from getting close to others, but Furihata showed him he can still feel the warmth of others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for Fuwa a while back and zemira edited for me cause i had a looot of mistakes lol  
> the drabble idea came from one of the stories from Tsuta Suzuki's book "A Strange And Mystifying story"

“Furihata, do you ever feel like there’s a transparent film… almost a membrane that keeps you from others?” Akashi asked bringing his hand up to inspect it.

“A membrane?” Furihata asked, turning to look at the redhead.

“Yes, when you have grown close to somebody and just when you think a.connection will be made… that membrane keeps you from making actual contact,” he said, holding his hand out almost as if he was pretending to push against something. “You just can't pierce through it, and it keeps others further away,” he finished, looking at the back of his hand.

Furihata stared at the thoughtful look on Akashi’s face as he stared at his own hand. Then he smiled, and without thinking he brought his own hand up and gently grabbed Akashi’s.

“Akashi-kun,” Furihata said to get the other's attention, but he already had it before that. “For somebody who seems to have so much success, I didn’t think these would be some of your thoughts. Though, you are right.” He nodded. “There are differences that people have which act as barriers from others, but…” 

He paused for a moment, tilting his hand and looking at their linked hands. “See?” he asked with a smile.

Akashi looked toward their hands again.

“We’re touching. That’s a connection, right? I certainty can’t feel that membrane keeping me from feeling the warmth of your hand,” Furihata said, smiling fondly at their hands.  
“I’m sure that Akashi-kun just needs to find the warmth he always wants to feel close to, and maybe that membrane will pop to allow it.”

Furihata looked back to see Akashi’s face, only to see a rather dumbfounded look. His eyes were blinking and wider than usual and his lips slightly opened unsure of what to say.

Immediately, Furihata felt his face heat up when he realized how cheesy he must have sounded. He pulled his hand away and scratched his cheek.

“I’m sorry for taking your hand like that with no warning. That was rude of me.”

Even though it was sudden, Akashi wasn’t thinking it was rude. The only current thought was that he wouldn’t mind the feeling of Furihata’s hand against his again in the near future.


End file.
